


Touring with Grace

by Thunderbird83



Series: The Rhapsody Tour [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy, brian is apprehensive, new girl is very clever, roger fancies the new girl, touring fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbird83/pseuds/Thunderbird83
Summary: Working title; might change later!Grace Mitchell is a notorious woman who commits adultery, says Brian May. She got into a relationship with his friend and split their family up. Now Roger hires her for the Rhapsody tour-is he mental?! They needed a new concert pianist and there she was, finishing up a gig in the Philharmonic. Grace gladly signs on amid Brian not liking her but she starts to grow on him.





	Touring with Grace

A/N: It’s taken me a very long time to get a handle on this story I want to tell! There’s many different areas but I finally settled on the angle that I want to focus on. Had to rewrite it several times and kept crashing into dead ends. A good story will motivate me to keep writing it and I think I have it now. 

Unusual Woman Episode 1-Introductions

Set in today’s time but Roger and Brian are around their early forties

Roger walked into the office at Queen Productions looking a little apprehensive. He opened up the window shade, glancing out into the staging area where the crew were working on the rigging and the pyrotechnics. Brian would be there any moment and he had some rather unhappy news for his old friend. The drummer sat down at one end of the couch as the door opened up and Brian May walked in. 

The guitarist and drummer still looked very youthful; Brian still had his mop of curly brown hair, Roger had his blonde hair cut shorter now but they both still emanated energy and really delivered on their performances. John was no more; he had bowed out of the band, citing the fact that the pleasure was gone for him since Freddie died. John’s youngest son also had chronic health issues so John didn’t want to be far away from him as well. The bassist’s son had already given him a few scares, making him want to stay home more than ever. 

Of course Brian and Roger understood where their former bandmate was coming from. They told John they would miss him but carry on as usual and would keep him informed of what was going on with the band. 

Brian removed his sunglasses as he stepped into the office, sitting on the other end of the couch where Roger was. “So what’s the latest word on our entourage? I heard something was happening with Spike?”

“Yeah he had some family problems and won’t be able to join us on our tour of America.” Roger informed him. “I have a replacement already lined up to come in.” 

“Really? Who is it?” all Roger had to do was blink and look away briefly for the hint to appear in Brian’s mind. “No, not her.” 

“Who else is there? Brian, she’s renowned in show business, no matter what those bloody wolves the press make of her! What have you got against her anyway? Ever since her name comes up in the media sometimes you always look so sour and nasty!” Roger shot back. “I don’t see any other alternative and we can’t delay any more.” 

“Oh god.. really, you want Grace Mitchell subbing for Spike? Do I need to remind you about what happened to my friend?” Brian’s hazel eyes flashed dangerously, dark with memories as Roger pushed on. 

“Put it behind you, Brian! That was a few years ago! I admit she’s got a bit of a notorious celebrity status but it needs to be forgotten. Her profession is a truly great concert pianist and I am going to extend her the chance,” Roger stood up. “Miami’s going to call her tonight and offer her this opportunity. We need her to go on tour and we can’t let our fans down.” 

Brian grumbled to himself as his cell phone chirped. He pulled it out, seeing the reminder to pick up his kids at school. “Fine. I leave it up to you, Roger. I also expect you to inform her about our moral code of conduct.” 

“We don’t have such a thing! While she’s not on company time she’s her own person, Bri.” Roger objected, standing up. “We are not going to hold her to a different standard than anyone else. Try to be open minded.” 

“That’s rich, coming from us who toured with Freddie.” Brian had to snigger offhandedly as he put his phone in his pocket. 

“Yes isn’t it. Anyway I haven’t heard any snarky media comments about Grace lately so I hope she doesn’t mind too much about gong on tour with us two aging Queens and Adam Lambert.” Roger borrowed one of Freddie’s old phrases with a glint in his blue eyes. Brian had to smile as well as some of Freddie’s old witty remarks fell right from Roger’s mouth with the same intonation. 

“It’s a chance of a lifetime. I have to go get the kids. When do we meet her?” Brian paused as he put his hand on the doorknob, glancing back at his friend. 

“When we land in Los Angeles. She’s already out there with the Philharmonic orchestra to complete a gig.” 

“She gets around.” Brian remarked rather sourly as he left the office. Roger did not mistake the tone of voice in his old friend but chose to leave it alone. Pulling out his phone he texted Miami: 

Got Bri convinced that Grace would b good 4 tour. Plz call and let her know she’s in. Rog.

**

In the orchestra pit of a venue in New York, Grace Mitchell hammered away furiously on the keys, making sure she nailed all the key signatures spot on because that conductor demanded perfection and she was able to give it. Deep brown eyes followed the sheet music furiously as the string section came into full play, cellos giving the music more depth. Grace was attired in a dark blue evening gown, strapless with one of her own fake diamond necklaces sitting on top of her cleavage enticingly. The Philharmonic widely discouraged any hair that was not put up so she had to put hers in a simple chignon. 

When the performance was done she rose and took her bows with the rest of the orchestra; bowing a little lower than usual so the audience saw a generous view of her cleavage. Some men wolf whistled to which she smiled and waved. The conductor gave her a covert smile; he didn’t care that Grace had a notorious background as long as she increased ticket sales for the orchestra. 

Taking off her makeup in the little room backstage, Grace unscrewed the jar of cold cream and smeared a big dollop on her left cheek. The pianist washed her face thoroughly, using more cold cream to take the mascara off her eyelashes and she was done. The door to her dressing room opened up, making her start a little bit. 

“You’re Grace Mitchell, right?”a tall figure appeared in her doorway. 

“Who wants to know?” she smiled coyly. 

“My name’s Tom Black.” he was a skinny guy, brown-blonde hair with glasses eyeing her with lust in every inch of his body. “Maybe you’ve heard of me.” 

“From the group Black Satin,” she stood up and faced him, approaching him with a similar lusty expression on her face. “well I think you are a hot stud and I want some of that.” 

“Oh do tell.. they told me you were a randy woman.” Tom put his hands on her waist, trailing one up to find the zipper on her dress. 

“Want to find out how much?” the pianist hadn’t taken her lipstick off so she gave Tom a kiss on the cheek. “That’s not going to come off any time soon.” 

“I’m betting on it. My room or yours?” Grace put her hands on Tom’s strong arms, looking up at him with a devilish grin on her face. 

“Why do we have to go anywhere? There’s a couch right here.” 

“What if someone sees us?” he purred in her ear, turning her so she was in a front to back hug with him, still fumbling with her zipper. 

“I think that’s up to them. All I know is that I like to see you naked. Now unzip me!” 

“Gladly, my queen.” Tom and Grace had only met once before but he was increasingly turned on by the pianist and her curves. She had a figure which filled out a swimsuit nicely and made her look like a James Bond girl in a formal dress. The Black Satin singer had been performing in the next town and by the time he was done word reached him that Grace was nearby. Choosing to forego all the dating and getting to know you chat he was only interested in carnal pleasure. The media had made it very well known that Grace was a sex only type of girl and he was very interested in her. 

**

“So there’s working the press and just letting them invent stories. I like to see what they come up with,” Grace had told Tom a few hours after they had sex. The two of them were lying on the couch, covered by a few choir robes, both of them a little sweaty and coming down from their sexual high. Tom lit up a cigarette, blew smoke and offered it to Grace who declined. 

“You’re a clever girl. How is it you don’t get thrown out of the orchestra?”

“My head honcho doesn’t care what I do. The orchestra gets named every time I’m in the media and it brings attention back to them. There’s no such thing as bad publicity nowadays.” 

“Amen to that. So do you want to take some photos and sell them?” 

“Oh hell to the yes. I’m tucking away a tidy sum every time. My base fee for photos is now five grand.” Tom leveled the cell phone in front of them for a couples pic. He then took one of Grace’s naked back, all the way down to the top of her butt, then took another photo of her hand on his chest. 

“All right, let’s send this to the AP and see what we get.” 

The next day the gossip rag had a brand new headline: NOTORIOUS PIANIST BEDS LEAD SINGER. Grace laughed and together with Tom, sold some photos that they had taken of themselves together to skim a profit off of the press. 

A few days later the phone rang. “Hello?” Grace answered, wondering if it was the conductor. 

“Hey Grace,” it was her agent. “how’s it going? I heard you fucked a guy.” 

“A guy in every location,” she laughed. “Tom Black is a good lay. He’s off on a tour of Japan now. So what have you got for me?”

“A gig-or tour really with Queen and Adam Lambert.” 

“Oh my God! Shut the fuck up!” she squealed. “I would love to!” 

“Brian’s a little leery of you because of your notoriety,” he warned. “you’ll have to win him over.” 

“No problem.” she got the date and time, thanked her agent, then posted on her social media a picture of her outside Bloomingdale’s with the caption: Time to go shopping for a new look!


End file.
